Encuentro clandestino
by gabrielizz
Summary: Sabia que era lo que pasaría cruzando el vestíbulo del edificio, sabia lo que ocurriría dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y aunque sabia que no debía pasar de esa forma, no podía evitar desear el momento. LEMON


**Encuentro clandestino **

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, quien nos hizo el favor de imaginar un personajes tan estupendos como los hombres Cullen. La historia es mía.**

**Bella pov**

Al girar en la esquina mi ansiedad se disparó, sabia que estaba próxima a encontrarme con él.

A cada paso que daba los nervios hacían estragos en mi estomago y mi entrepierna se humedecía mas por la ansiedad de la espera, sabia que era lo que pasaría cruzando el vestíbulo del edificio, sabia lo que ocurriría dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y aunque sabia que no debía pasar de esa forma, no podía evitar desear el momento.

Entre al edificio y salude al conserje de la forma mas formal y normal que lo hacia habitualmente, no quería levantar sospechas.

Apreté el botón del ascensor; se encendió la luz que me decía que venia desde el subterráneo, confirmando así lo que yo ya sabia, hoy te volvería a ver. De forma automática mi entrepierna comenzó a humedecerse mas de lo normal, mantenía durante el día ese estado cada vez que pensaba en ti. Como si los segundos fueran eternos sentía que el piso que nos separaba era inmenso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron mi respiración se quedo atorada en mi pecho, ahí estabas tu, sólo, con tu traje de oficina, sin corbata a esta altura del día y el maletín en una de tus manos; no me miraste, ese era parte del juego, no podíamos permitir que alguien se diera cuenta de todo esto.

Me subí al ascensor y en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas escuche como caía al suelo tu maletín y sentía por fin lo que deseaba locamente durante todo el día, tus manos en mi cintura.

- Bella- susurro tu boca en mi oído y tus labios besaron mi cuello. De mi boca salio un gemido que apagaste con un beso.

Una de tus manos fue al botón del ascensor para pararlo entre el sexto y séptimo piso.

Tu cuerpo guió el mío hasta sentir la pared en mi espalda. Mis manos rápidas y hábiles fueron hasta tu chaqueta que quedo tirada como una alfombra junto con mi cartera en el piso, mientras tus manos desesperadas quitaban mi blusa, nuestros labios no se daban descanso y la lucha de nuestras lenguas era un rotundo empate, la dominación la compartían de igual forma.

Nuestras manos despejaban el camino para que nuestros cuerpos pudieran estar juntos, no teníamos tiempo para estar completamente desnudos, solo había que mover lo que interrumpiera nuestro camino.

Abriste mi blusa y bajaste mi brazier para que mis pechos quedaran a tu completa disposición, con la desesperación de un sediento succionaste mis ya erector pezones arrancando roncos jadeos de mi garganta; mis dedos enredados en tu pelo solo hacían el esfuerzo de sentirte mas cerca.

Aventuraste una mano hasta mi entrepierna solo para darte cuenta que no llevaba nada, eso te dejo inmóvil un momento, en el cual me miraste con sorpresa en la cara, pero no me dijiste nada, acá sobraban las palabras.

Dos de tus dedos marcaron su territorio entrando en mi, mientras un tercero manipulaba mi clítoris hinchado de expectación.

Abrí mas mis piernas para que te subieras completamente bienvenido y una de mis manos fue a para en tu polla, esa que siempre me esperaba firme, la que me hacia gemir como jamás nunca en la vida lo hice, la misma por la que moría de ganas de tener dentro mío. Te lo hice saber, pidiéndotelo, o exigiéndote al oído; te quería todo para mi, quería sentirte en lo mas profundo, casi de forma bestial.

Presurosa y sumisamente cumpliste mi ruego, subiste mi falda hasta donde no te molestara y te acomodaste entre mis piernas, mi grito rompió el silencio en el momento en que sentí tu verga entrar de un solo movimiento en mi, mis piernas te rodearon para darte completa libertad de movimiento.

Ahora si era feliz, esto era por lo que me humedecía a diario, por lo que me tocaba en tu ausencia, por lo que gemía sin pudor cuando estaba contigo.

Cada una de tus embestidas me hacia sentir mas mujer, me hacia sentir que aunque no debía pasar así, esto si valía completamente la pena.

Tus fuertes manos ancladas en mi culo marcaban un ritmo infernal, tu polla rozaba mis paredes y mi clítoris, que enviaba una corriente de placer por todo mi cuerpo, mis labios besaban los tuyos, mi lengua lamia tu cuello, mis dientes mordían tu hombro, marcándote como mío, como mi propiedad de la misma forma que tu dejarías tu marca imborrable dentro de mi.

Mis pechos rozaban el tuyo y el sudor perlaba nuestras frentes, los jadeos y gemidos los apagábamos a besos y el ruido de nuestros cuerpos solo encendían mas la hoguera que nos consumía.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba, solo para terminar liberándose en un fuerte orgasmo, de esos que hacen que hasta los dedos de tus pies se retuerzan de placer. Mi boca se siente seca y mi cabeza golpea la muralla, mi grito hace eco en este pequeño espacio y tu boca se encarga de amortiguarlo un poco, a sido una de las mejores corridas que me has dado.

Se que estas apunto de terminar, lo veo en tus ojos, tus pupilas dilatadas casi no me dejan ver el intenso verde de tus ojos y tu mandíbula se tensa ante el ronco gemido que sueltas a la vez que me llenas con tu leche, te siento calido, me siento cada vez mas tu mujer, aunque sea por un rato clandestino.

Cargas mas tu peso sobre mi y juntos tratamos de regularizar la respiración, aun te ciento dentro y te juro que adoraría pasar el resto de la vida así, pero el reloj ya nos avisa que es momento de partir. Suelto mis piernas de tu cadera y toco el piso haciendo que salgas completamente de mi, saco de mi cartera unas toallas húmedas y unos pañuelos para que nos limpiemos, te paso algunos y comenzamos a arreglar nuestras ropas para volver a poner en marcha el ascensor. Cuando ya estamos presentables retomamos la acenso, no hablamos, lo que teníamos que decir lo dijeron nuestros cuerpos en este placentero encuentro.

Las únicas palabras que salen de tu boca es un hasta mañana en el momento en que se abren las puertas en mi piso. Esas mínimas palabras logran un efecto de éxtasis y ansiedad en mi, porque se que mañana te veré de nuevo, porque se que esto volverá a pasar, porque se que es lo que mas deseo.

Bajo un piso antes de mi departamento para serenarme un poco, tu sigues en el ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento saco mi llave y abro, se que hoy se me a hecho mas tarde que lo habitual, pero no me arrepiento.

- Buenas noches Tanya- saludo al entrar.

- Buenas noches señora.

- ¿Como esta mi bebe?.

- Bien ya esta dormida, esta con Don Edward en el dormitorio.

- Bien, hasta mañana Tanya, gracias- le digo y ella se va a su casa.

Me acerco al dormitorio de mi pequeña bebe tratando de evitar que se despierte y ahí esta él.

Las dos personas que mas amo en la vida, mi hija y Edward, él hombre que a diario me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Hola amor- lo saludo, el se acerca y me besa.

-Hola te extrañaba- me respondió y volvió a besarme. Cuando el beso estaba tomando otro giro nos interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de la sala.

-Yo voy, no te preocupes- dijo Edward y salio de la habitación.

Me acerque a la cuna de mi bebita y me quede embobada mirando lo perfecta que era; tan parecida a su padre. Cuando volvió Edward me abrazo y le pregunte.

-¿Quien era a esta hora?.

-El conserje- en el momento en que lo dijo sentí que perdía los colores del rostro.

-¿Y que quería?.

-Me pregunto si habíamos tenido algún problema con el ascensor- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque el censor del funcionamiento le indico que se había quedado trabado entre los pisos sexto y séptimo por un par de minutos.

Me quede mirándolo y no pude evitar darle un golpe en el hombro, aunque estoy segura que me dolió mas la mano a mi que el hombro a el.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea- dije tratando de no gritar para no despertar a mi bebe- Esta es la ultima vez que sigo uno de tus juegos Cullen.

-Por favor Bella, dime que no lo disfrutaste.

-Ese no es el punto- me defendí- Pero ¿si se les ocurre poner algún tipo de cámara al ascensor para saber porque falla por un par de minutos en ocasiones?.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo tratando de calmarme.

-¿Y si pasa?.

-Buscamos otro lugar- me dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

No le respondí, pero le bufe por respuesta. Bese a mi niña y me fui al dormitorio.

Edward me siguió y cuando llegamos a nuestro dormitorio se acerco a mi y me beso apasionadamente, sabia perfectamente que así derribaba todas mis murallas, las que de por si eran débiles con el… es que no podía decirle que no… menos cuando me miraba con sus calidos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que lo hacia mas apetitoso que una barra de chocolate.

**Hola, lamento no poder actualizar esta semana Amistad con Beneficios o Volver a empezar (para quienes lo siguen), pero en compensación les dejo esta historia… mi trabajo a sido mas que pesado esta semana y no podré tener ningún relajo antes del miércoles. Bye Bye, I see You. ¿reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
